Alicia: Los Sacrificios de Naciones
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Había una vez un sueño muy pequeño. Era tan pequeño, que casi nadie lo soñaba, y si alguien lo hacía lo olvidaba de inmediato. Aquel sueño pensó y pensó, hasta que una gran idea se le ocurrio. Traduccion de la original historia de Black Bishop.
1. Chapter 1 Prologo y la 1 Alicia

**

* * *

**

Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo, existía un pequeño sueño.

El sueño era tan pequeño, que nadie lo soñaba, y si alguien alguna vez lo hacia, olvidaba haberlo soñado.

El sueño se dijo a si mismo: _"No quiero desaparecer, ¿cómo puedo hacer que la gente sueñe conmigo?"_

El sueño pensó y pensó, hasta que al fin se le ocurrió una idea. Una brillante pero horrible idea.

"_¡Haré que los países se pierdan en mi! ¡Ellos nunca se podrán ir, y así yo nunca desapareceré!"_

* * *

**Rusia**

Iván suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello. Había pasado la mayor parte del día evadiendo a su hermana pequeña, Bielorrusia. _"La amo, pero no tanto"_, pensó suspirando de nuevo. Iván odiaba días como esos, sentía como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

Rusia entro a su oficina y le puso candado a la puerta que estaba detrás de él. Aunque suponía que eso no haría mucho para protegerlo de Natasha, pensó una pequeña parte de su mente. Abrió su gabeta de licores y saco una botella de Vodka, necesitaba calmarse los nervios. La nación abrió la botella eh hizo su camino hacia el que era su escritorio, un camino algo perezoso después de la carrera que había echo para safarse de la joven. Entonces, vio algo que el llamo la atención, colocado sobre el escritorio.

Iván ladeo su cabeza a la izquierda y trato de pensar que hacia eso en su escritorio. Era un objeto largo, por lo que vio, y estaba cubierto por una manta blanca. El ruso removió la manta con precaución, para descubrir que era una bella espada, con una bella joya roja en todo lo que era el mango, y algunos detalles que cubrían el inicio de la espada adornándolo con pequeñas piedras blancas y rojas. Iván la miro, intentando imaginarse quien le había dejado algo así en su escritorio. _"¿Toris? Nyet, él no haría algo así... ¿Natasha? Probable...",_ se pregunto a si mismo, mientras movía la espada un poco. Dio un tajo en el aire haciendo escuchar un pequeño "swish", cortando la corriente de aire.

_-Es tuya...-_dijo una suave voz, sobresaltando a Iván. Miro a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de la que puedo haber provenido la voz, pensando que tal vez se trataba de un espía.

-Vamos cobarde-, dejo la botella de Vodka en al mesa y sujeto la espada con ambas manos, apuntando al frente. La voz soltó una pequeña risita, lo que causo la furia del ruso.-¿Quién eres?-, Iván pregunto, en sus ojos había un brillo peligroso.

_-No soy nadie...-_contesto la voz, con un suspiro de tristeza.-_Pero tu eres Alicia-, _dijo la voz. Iván sonrió un poco y bajo la espada.

-¿Alicia?-, se mofo.-Creo que me has confundido con otra persona-, bufo molesto por el echo de que lo confundieran con una niña. La voz se volvió a reír, incomodando a Iván.

_-No, tu eres Alicia. Lo se. Tú no perteneces aquí. Tú perteneces al país de las Maravillas-,_ dijo con sencillez la voz. Rusia saco un ligero gruñido de su garganta. ¿Qué persona era aquella, que se atrevía a insultarlo?

De pronto, la puerta de la gabeta se abrió sola, y una brillante luz salió de ella. Iván abrió su boca anonadado.

-_Esta es la puerta al país de las Maravillas, Alicia. Este es tu mundo, donde podrás hacer lo que te plazca.- _La voz susurro. Rusia ignoro el echo de haber sido llamado Alicia de nuevo.

-¿Un mundo que me pertenece?-, murmuro para si mismo. Parecía como un sueño echo realidad, así que el ruso pensó que estaba realmente ebrio y que eso le hacia ver cosas que deseaba con tanto anhelo.

Sintiéndose mejor después de sopesar el echo de estar bajo la noción del alcohol, sonrió sobriamente.

-Bueno, creo que no puedo dejar una oportunidad así, ¿verdad?-, Iván se pregunto a si mismo y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia el gabinete, ignorando la risa que se escuchaba ahora mas lejana que antes.

Rusia parpadeo rápido, para notar que ya no estaba más en su oficina. Si no que ahora se encontraba en un gran campo. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la espada en la mano aun. Bajo la mirada a la espada, para comprobar su real forma, pero al momento de alzar la mano vio un diamante rojo tatuado en la parte superior de esta. Suspiro algo sorprendido; estaba teniendo alucinaciones demasiado reales.

-Eso, o _moy sistra_ de alguna forma le puso drogas a mi bebida-, murmuro para si mismo. Entonces, Iván vio una sombra acercándosele.

La sombra tenía una forma humanoide, y parecía que se movía sin ningún propósito. Entonces miro a Iván y noto su presencia. Soltó como un chillido o sollozo que le crispo los nervios a Iván. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, embistió a la sombra con su espada, soltando un fluido como sangre u tierra mezclados de una forma repugnante. Iván miro la sangre en su espada, sorprendido por un momento, pero inmediatamente olvido el echo.

Mas sombras aparecieron y Rusia no perdió el tiempo, y comenzó a destrozarlas a todas, llenándose de aquella repugnante sangre. Conforme las eliminaba caminaba hacia ningún lado, matando a toda criatura que se moviera. Pronto estaba cubierto por sangre y polvo y comenzó a reírse como una verdadero desquiciado. Iván vio una sombra que lo observaba de lejos, la miro de reojo, mientras sus ojos tenían aquella chispa demente, y comenzó a seguir la sombra, para saber que era. Para matar, destruir, desgarrar...

Comenzó a cortar todas las plantas que lo rodeaban, murmurando muchas cosas en ruso. Cuando finalmente alcanzo a la sombra, esta soltó aquel sollozo e Iván alzo la espada, con el brillo asesino en sus ojos, listo para matar y silenciar de una vez aquel desquiciante sonido. Se burlo estrepitosamente, contento de que podría acabar con esas cosas. Pero de pronto, sintió un rasguño en su pierna. Sorprendido entre su risa maniaca, miro abajo para descubrir una soga como de enredadera llena de espinas que comenzaba cubrir su pierna.

Bajo la espada y comenzó a cortar las espinas que comenzaban a cubrirlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que ahora la sombra era remplazada por aquellas plantas que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo. Movía la espada frenéticamente, intentando cortar a tajos todo lo que se moviera. Pero eran demasiados, y sus fuerzas ya empezaban a mermar. Las espinas lo cubrieron por completo y soltó un grito desgarrador. Sentía las espinas desgarrando sus ropas, desgarrando su piel y vertiendo su sangre por el suelo. Forcejeo contra las plantas, pero estas lo llevaron a lo profundo del bosque. Rusia comenzó a arrancarlas de nuevo, con las espinas incrustándose en cada parte de su cuerpo. Y entonces una lo ahorco, las espinas se hundieron en su garganta, sangrando y bañando la planta. Comenzó a ver puntos negros en su visión. Hizo un ultimo intento, pero las plantas eran aun mas fuertes. Vio como las plantas se alimentaban de su sangre y que pedían mas y mas. Su visón comenzó a desaparecer aun mas, y antes de cerrar sus ojos y perderse por completo, escucho la risa lejana de alguien.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: ¡Okay! ¡Así que al fin me decidí a escribir esto! Estoy un poco triste porque amo a Rusia, y el haberlo matado me hace sentir triste... Hay cambios severos de esta canción, as'i que me iré por mi favorita (que es, por cierto, muy triste), Así que no esperen finales felices. Les daré una galleta a quien pueda adivinar quien será la siguiente Alicia :D

**Nota de la Traductora**: Bueno, ahora les explicare para qe no me acusen de plagio o algo así malditos desgraciados ¬_¬ xD Esta historia le pertenece a Blake Bishop, yo solamente le pedí permiso para traducir esta historia tan buena. Mi ingles no es perfecto, así que tuve que adaptar algunas cosas, para que no se perdiera el sentido de lo que intentaba decir la autora. Copie el formato de la historia, y solo modifique algunas cosas (como ya dije), pero seguira siendo lo mismo.

**English Note:** Thank you a lot Black Bishop, i'm to glad...i'm must tell you this. The text, in some parts have a few changes, because i need to do that. But the text is a good translation, i think xD Tomorrow i will (i hope) update the second part!! So give me sun-flowers!! *run away*.


	2. Chapter 2 La Segunda Alicia

**Inglaterra**

Arthur tiro la caja al suelo, con un _huff_ y se paso el pañuelo por la frente, limpiándola. Había decidido que hoy limpiaría el ático Era un trabajo pesado y ya estaba cubierto con tierra, Inglaterra pensó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Miro hacia el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era casi la hora del té. _"Bueno, supongo que un descanso no lastimara a nadie", _pensó

Justo antes de que saliera del ático, escucho un pequeño sonido, como si revolvieran algo y un ligero crujido. Arthur se giro y se pregunto quién podría estar en su ático. Miro alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada.

-_...Espero no seas tu, rana_-,dijo el Británico esperando a que Francis o alguien saliera de entre sus cosas. El aire se sentía tranquilo, nada se movía, espero durante unos segundos esperando alguna señal de vida. Después de casi cinco minutos de estar quieto en espera de otro sonido, Arthur se relajo y dejo escapar un suspiro, no sabia que era lo que había pasado. _"Creo que solo imaginaba cosas"_, pensó.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una pila de papeles en un viejo estante. Él no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí... Inglaterra camino hacia los papeles, los tomo solo para ver que eran.

-Extraño, son solo viejas notas musicales-, murmuro apartando las hojas. Noto que estaba lleno de tierra y pequeñas gotas rojas. Pero no le presto mucha atención.-Me preguntó como llegaron hasta aquí.- dijo. Arthur estaba casi seguro de que nunca había puesto dichos papeles en su viejo escritorio. Y estaba aun mas seguro de nunca haberlos visto.

Entonces, una risa rasposa lleno la habitación, provocando en Inglaterra un estremecimiento. ¡Entonces si había algo ahí!

-¿Quién anda ahí?-, Arthur se puso en guardia, listo para atacar. La risa se detuvo, y hubo un silencio tenso.

_-Yo no soy nadie, en realidad...-_ murmuro la voz con algo de fuerza, como si estuviera molesta.-_Pero, eso no es importante ahora. Lo que si importa, es que yo se quien eres. Tu eres Alicia-_ la voz hablo convencida y Arthur tosió.

-¿Alicia?-, pregunto sospechoso. Obviamente, quien quiera que fuese, era oficial que no estaba en sus cabales.

-_Así es Alicia, tu no perteneces aquí. Tu perteneces a el país de las Maravillas, no aquí.-_ lo voz dijo e Inglaterra tosió de nuevo.

-¿Alicia en el país de las Maravillas?-, Arthur pregunto, girando sus ojos. Esa historia había sido escrita por un Ingles, así que él estaba emparentado con la trama. La voz se volvió a reír y el ingles se tensó.

_-Es algo como eso...de alguna forma. Mira, tu eres Alicia y tu perteneces al país de las Maravillas, no aquí_- la voz dijo. Luego, la puerta de un viejo guardarropas se empezó a abrir lentamente, sorprendiendo a Arthur. No pudo ver a ninguna de sus criaturas mágicas cerca, así que supuso que no habían sido ellas. Él probablemente habría dicho que era una rata, pero el interior del guardarropas brillabas, y usualmente las ratas no _hacían _eso. Con una mezcla de curiosidad y nervios, Arthur camino lentamente hacía el guardarropas y entro ahí.

La primera cosa que Arthur noto era que estaba afuera y debajo de una especie de plaza. La segunda cosa fue, que había un fuerte aroma a rosas (lo que le trajo incómodos recuerdos de Francis). Arthur miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en un jardín de rosas, lo que explicaría el aroma. Entonces, un pequeño niño corrió hacia él, llevando en sus manos los papeles viejos de hace unos momentos. Alzo sus cejas y tomo con precaución los papeles, observando al niño. Todo sobre ella lucía normal, excepto que estaba usando una simple mascara negra que no le permitía ver por completos sus ojos. Cuando miro los papeles noto que tenía un diamante azul tatuado en la parte superior de su mano. "_Eso es raro"_, pensó para si mismo.

-¿Cantarías?-, Arthur se sobresalto y miro a la niña.-¿Cantarías?-, Ella pregunto de nuevo y Arthur se rió con nerviosismo.

-Ah, no. No, canto muy bien y...- Arthur detuvo su explicación cuando vio el rostro de la niña. Lucía tierna con su labio inferior sobresaliendo, como en un puchero. Por un momento, Arthur juro haber visto un brillo de ojos azules debajo de la mascara de la pequeña.

-¿Por favor?- pregunto de nuevo y tomo la camisa de Arthur.-¿Por favor, Arthur?

Inglaterra se mordió el labio. Aquello le recordó _mucho_ de cuando Alfred era una pequeña colonia y le pedía cosas. Se tomo un momento para pensar cuan bizarro era que una perfecta desconocida supiera su nombre.

-Oh bueno, si. Claro. Una canción- dijo con una voz ligeramente frustrada. La chica le sonrió a Arthur, él cual leyó rápido la canción. Le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a cantar.

Conforme comenzaba a cantar, sintió como su voz se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte y alta con cada palabra. Se sorprendió al descubrir que le estaba gustando cantar. Ahora, una pequeña cantidad de personas se empezó a acercar. Todos ellos usaban mascaras negras. Arthur canto una nota baja y de pronto escucho un grito provenir de la multitud. Él apenas dirigió un vistazo a la persona que gritó, pero cuando lo hizo, vio que habían golpeado a una mujer joven hiriéndola lo suficiente como para hacerla sangrar. Arthur pensó que las heridas habían sido provocadas por un arma blanca, pero no lo considero importante, como si le hubiera dado igual que hubieran atacado a la joven. Comenzó a cantar de nuevo y noto que a la multitud le importaba tanto como a él que alguien fuese recientemente atacado.

Inglaterra continuo y mas notas bajas comenzaron a surgir. Después una a una, las personas de la multitud eran atacadas en mas formas violentas. Pero no pudo hallarse mas insensible con cada muerte mas violenta que al otra. De pronto, sintió un dolor en su pecho. Noto que un hombre le apuntaba con un arma al pecho. Sus ojos despedían un brillo salvaje detrás de la mascara. Aun así, Arthur ignoro los gritos de la multitud y al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, apuntándole con el arma.

El ingles soltó otra nota baja y escucho un pequeño grito a su lado. Dirigió su mirada ahí y vio a la niña de hacia unos momentos. Estaba tirada en el suelo, con un tajo en su garganta, y miraba el espacio con una expresión de pez fuera del agua. Giro un poco su cabeza y Arthur pudo ver sus azules ojos volverse vacíos y muertos. Instantáneamente, el pensamiento de un América joven vino a su mente y abruptamente se detuvo, ahora completamente apanicado.

-¡¿Alfred!?- soltó fuera de si.

Luego, el sintió un dolor en su pecho. Asombrado, Arthur miro abajo solo para ver una mancha roja en su camisa, extendiéndose. Soltó un ligero gemido y miro al hombre que tenía enfrente con el arma. El simplemente sonrió salvaje, y se puso el arma en la sien. Disparando y esparciendo algo rojo y blanco. Inglaterra dio un paso hacia atrás, sintió su espalda tocar el suelo, soltando un suspiro. Se apretó el pecho, intentando detener la hemorragia, pero no pudo. Su visión comenzó a desteñirse y dejo de enfocar la vista. Arthur dejo escapar unos sollozos junto con lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Sintió como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia y escucho un voz reírse cerca de él. _'Lo siento...Alfred'_, y sus ojos reflejaron los azules de Alfred por ultima vez.

* * *

_e___e lamento la tardanza pero esqe tuve mucha tarea...y había algunas palabras qe no supe traducir. Me siento bien conmigo misma...aunqe agregue unas cuantas palabras. Para darle dramatismo muahaha!_


End file.
